The Slayer
by InescapableReality
Summary: Cammie Morgan, was born half vampire and half human. Her mom died when she was 13 and have been hunting vampires who kill to survive. One night she stumble upon a mysterious, hot and dangerous emerald green eyes. What exactly does he has in mind for Cammie? Will Cammie accept her destiny as a slayer?


My name is Cameron Morgan. I am 22 years old. I was born half vampire and half human. All my life I felt like I didn't belong anywhere and that I wasn't normal.

When I was 13, that's when everything change. I could hear things in far off distance, where others couldn't. My vision is sharpen making me see things farther away when no one could see.

I'm stronger and faster than anyone I know. My mother said that she once fell in love with a beautiful guy but he turn out to be a vampire. My mother left him and raise me alone. Though even though she doesn't want to admit it, she's afraid of me turning into one.

My mother died in the car crash.

Since I was 13, I've been train with two Vampire, Nick Cross and Lucas Alexander, who became my overprotective big brother. I've hunt vampire who kill to survive ever since.

When I was 16, I've met a vampire named Joe Solomon, when I was hunting for my father. He turn out to be my godfather. He taught me, Lucas and Nick. I was train differently, more vicious and intense training doesn't even cover it. But I know he push me to my limit because he loves me.

Ever since I was 13, living with Lucas and Nick, made me move around the states a lot. Joe own a place in every state and a large chain boxing gym so we got train a lot. We only in a place long enough for me to wipe the vampire population.

I'm currently in Virginia. I'm been going to club that seems to be a hot spot for vampires. I usually slip on a seductive slightly drunk bimbo to lure the vampires in. Tonight I am set to go to a club called Frostbite.

I walked into my closet and pull out a turquoise dress that's stretchy, it comes a above the knee and hugs me in all the right place. I pull out my 'fuck-me' heels. I strap on thigh sheaths to stash my silver daggers. I pull my long brown hair to a ponytail. Applying eyeliner and mascara that makes my sapphire blue eyes shine. I apply lip gloss.

I head downstairs to see both Nick and Lucas. When they see me coming down they smiled.

"You look beautiful baby girl" Nick said kissing me on the cheek.

"Thanks Nick. You guys look hot" I said kissing both Nick and Lucas on the cheek.

"We set up all the camera in the club and the alleyway where you'll bring him. Which is the alleyway in 24th street." Nick said, Lucas handed me a small earpiece small enough to not be seen, even for a vampires. "Any emergencies, contact immediately" Lucas said sternly. I rolled my eyes at Lucas for putting his 'overprotective' big brother mode on. Nick hands me a bracelet and I give him a questioning look. He huffs "It'll cut through a vampire like butter" I smirk. "Push this button and it release a retractable silver whips"

"Try it out" Lucas said pointing at the dummies in the living room. I smirk. I walk over to them and push the button release the silver whip. Twirling them around and making a crack that split the dummies in half. "Oh yeah that's hot" I said cheekily. "All set?" Lucas asked. I nodded. "Good luck on you guys hunt. I love you guys" I said to Nick and Lucas kissing both their cheeks.

Heading out the garage, I grabs the keys to my black Ferrari. What can I say? I like my cats fast. Heading to the parking lot of the club and I notice a Aston Martin, I know what's my next car will be. Walking to the front of the long line, I give the bouncer my smile that 'bring man to their knees' as Lucas likes to call them. I run my fingers across his chest and purr "what's a girl gotta do to get in handsome?" He looks at me with lustful eyes, eew. "Just look at you is enough sweetheart" he said. I smile and walk into the club. I can tell my the waves of energy I get in my stomach that they are vampires here. I walked into the bar and order vodka and coke, I can't get drunk, my body instantly heal. I turn around from the bar seeing body against body to look around for blood sucker. A guy approach me, before he could say anything I said "not interested" and with that he walk away with a scowl on his face.

Turning back to the bar, I feel a wave of energy. I see a vampire coming this was. I drank my drink and sat down. The vampire sits next to me and said "wanna let me buy you a drink sweetheart" seductively. "Sure thanks" I purr. He ordered another and I took another sip. "So what's your name beautiful?" "Cammie, you?" "Jesse. Are you from here, never seen you before?" "Well Jesse I'm just passing through the area" "Well, Cammie you look beautiful enough to eat" I smirk "Urmm you We'll see about that" I purr. "Wanna dance?" "Sure" He grab my hand and led me to the dance floor.

As we dance I decided to take it up a notch and begin to grind him and swaying to the beat of the music. As I was dancing I could feel someone looking at me. All around I see man with lustful eyes and girls giving me the death glare. I look around a spot a broad figure, his emerald green eyes shine and his shiny black hair tousled in the most perfect way. He's hot and I feel him watching my every move. I lick my lips seductively to him, I know he's watching so I keep dancing. Jesse place his hand on my hips and I stutter in disgust. He thinks I'm turned on.

Suddenly I feel a pure and raw energy waves. It's like I'm attracted to it. It's pulling me towards the energy waves but I can't. Jesus, where is that coming from. I turn to face Jesse. And whispered close to his ears "You wanna get out of here" "I thought you would never asked" I purr. He led me to his car and I got in the passenger seat. "Where to?" He asked with a glint of excitement in his eyes. I smirk "I know the perfect place" he drive as I point the direction of the alleyway. "My house is a minute from" I said lying through my guts. As we got to the alleyway push me against the wall trapping me. "Hmm.. You smell good" he said seductively

"I bet you taste even better" he said with a smirk. I smiled gracefully "Really?" He stumbles back at the sight of my glowing red eyes. I didn't get anytime to say anything as I grab him head first and smash it against the wall. He tried to move against my grip. He move out of the way, I reach out of my silver dagger and throw it. He yelps in pain because of the dagger in his thigh. Once I have him pinned to the ground, I stake him.

"How good do I taste now asshole" I snarled. Suddenly I feel the same energy wave as before. I look around and saw a shadow. Thinking they thought I can see them. "I know you're there. Come on out" I said crossing my arms. Suddenly the wave of the energy was stronger "Man, stop with the energy wave" I said while the figure step out of the shadow. He was even more beautiful. My breath hitched at his appearance. I was too memorize by his beauty. I knew then I want him. "Who are you?" He asked in husky, deep and sexy voice. I internally groan. He's not even trying and he has me on my knees. "Who's asking?" I asked keeping my emotions intact and my tone even. "Zach. Zach Goode" he said. Oh my fucking God, this guy will be the death of me. I show my glowing red eyes. He stumbled back. I smirk at the reaction I get every time I show them my eyes. "What are you?" He asked circling me and watching me. "Who do you work for?" "You messed up my mission. I'm suppose to question him"

"Listen Mr. Hot and Dangerous, I don't work for anyone" he chuckled at what I'm guessing is my nickname for him. As I look at his emerald green eyes I felt drawn to it. I broke out of trance as I heard the earpiece turned on. "Listen Cammie-bear, you need to get out of there. It's Zach Goode. He's out of the oldest vampire I know. He's an assassin for both vampires and human. Get out of there!" Lucas said. "Do you wanna do this the easy way or the hard way?" He asked

"Listen and Dangerous, listen and listen carefully to my heartbeat I'm not working for anyone." I said slowly. His eyes now glow bright green just like any other vampires but me. Suddenly he hits me on the back of the head and while I'm indulge in darkness.


End file.
